And that's how it really happened
by Suicidalkangaroo
Summary: This is my first fic. It's the first book (soon to be the first and second book...all 4 eventually) from the moscovitz's POV. The first chapter is all of the moscovitzes, then I switch to just Michael (all of them were getting hectic) R/R!PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK, this is my first fan fiction so please be reasonable. I wanted to see people's reactions, so whatever your reaction is, put it in a review.make me a happy armadillo.  
Ok, kids, I updated all this crap. Put in some spaces, found a few stupid mistakes (if you have any others that you read and cause you to have chills down your spine, please let me know.*ahem* nicely, if possible.but be specific.I am a horrible proofreader, and so is my computer, so.help me out here.if the spacing thing doesn't work, also, let me know. And of course REVIEW!) Ok, thanks kids, off we go!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of these characters.trust me if I owned Michael I would be anywhere but here writing fan fictions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sept. 25th  
  
Lilly's point of view  
  
Mia started writing in this journal thing. She's in complete denial about actually enjoying writing in it. That girl can write volumes. Well, anyway, Mia was spazzing out today because she just found out her MOM is dating MR. GIANINI!!! I mean, truthfully, it could be MUCH worse. I mean, her mom could be dating some old gross balding guy.Oh well, I'm sure she'll get over it. Mia will be coming over any Minute. Please GOD let Michael keep to himself. He's so annoying when Mia's around. He gets that dumb look on his face.what a loser. I do feel bad for him sometimes though. Mia has no idea he's.like.in love with her.then again, I don't even know if he's sure yet. But I'll have to shut her up today if she starts rambling about Josh Richter. If I hear another word about that jackass I think I'll die.and so will Michael.  
  
Sept. 25th  
  
Michael's Point of View  
  
Mia's here. She's with Lilly in the living room playing some board game. Poor Mia, my parents are trying to psychoanalyze her. I wish I could analyze her.in more ways than one.but anyway I was just sitting here working on "Tall Drink of Water". I don't know when I'm going to let her listen to it.if ever.  
No way.Did I really just hear that?!?! Did my parents just ask Mia how she feels about her mom dating MR. GIANINI?? Conservative, level headed, Mr. Gianini dating wild, liberal, artistic Mrs. Thermopolis?? I have to go check this out.  
  
-Later-  
  
Well, yeah apparently they're dating. My Sister is a complete psychopath. Heaven forbid I should try to talk to Mia. Today when I was talking to her and Lilly said I was sexually harassing her. Well, ok, she hadn't told me that but I overheard her telling Mia that I was mad because she didn't notice the sexual harassment that was going on. I'm being sabotaged by my little sister! Fine, whatever Lilly, where is that rotten tomato I've been letting sit it my room.it's dark and the street is deserted outside. It's truly a beautiful sight to see an old squishy tomato plummet sixteen stories down to its death. The patterns made by fruits and vegetables on the sidewalk and the cars are priceless works of art. You should really try it the next time you're pissed about something.it really relieves stress.  
  
Sept 25th-Late at Night  
  
Palov's Point of View  
  
Honestly.I wonder about that boy.He sits around his room all day with the exception of school and whenever that Mia girl comes over. The one thing I can understand that he does is drop things out the window.it all started with that pumpkin.The Pumpkin was sitting on the windowsill in his room with the window open. There was a nice breeze coming in, and Michael was BLARING that music of his, so I put my two front paws up so I could stick my head out the window to get away from all that noise. How was I to know there was a pumpkin sitting there!? It wasn't even Halloween! Well either way the next thing I know the pumpkin was teetering on the edge of the windowsill about to fall and Michael screamed "PALOV!! NO!! Oh shit.The PUMPKIN!" You should have seen him dive for that thing.but, of course he didn't get across the room fast enough because by the time he got there the pumpkin was flipping through the air in its last minutes of bliss and then an explosion of Orange and white seeds hit the concrete.It was amazing.I have never seen something splat like that.Michael was also, obviously amazed, who wouldn't be? Since that day he's been waiting until the early hours of the morning and dropping vegetable bombs (and water balloons filled with any substance imaginable.)  
  
Sept. 25th  
  
Mrs. Moscovitz' Point of View  
  
Well after a depressing day of dealing with one patient after another I finally got to go home. Lilly's friend Mia came over today. By the way she acts, it seems like there is a lot of stress being put on her, but I have no idea what it's from. Yes, I know her mother is dating her algebra teacher, but from all I know about Mia (and I know quite a bit about her because I have known that girl since she was in second grade) I sense that something else is bothering her. I'll have to see if I can get any information out of Lilly. Ok, well that's enough expressing emotion about current situations. Off to yoga...it releases something from inside.  
  
Sept. 26th  
  
Michael's Point of View  
  
Not cool. Lilly told Mia I have no friends. I RESENT THAT LILLY! What about computer club?! I have Judith and Steve and what about Jeremiah? How quickly we forget, Lilly! Horrible thought.what if Lilly read this?! If she read it she would know I like Mia.and she might figure out what I'm doing all this time in my room.and speaking of things I do in my room, I need to work on Crackhead.  
  
Sept. 26th  
  
Lilly's Point of View  
  
I can not believe the dinner conversation that just occurred. I should have picked up on the disaster that was about to happen when my mother said "Well, I know I shouldn't be talking about my clients but." Whenever my mom starts a story with that statement we know we have to prepare for a very painful story. Anyway, here's how the dinner conversation commenced.  
  
Dad: How was work dear? -that was the first mistake.  
  
Mom: Well, I know I shouldn't be talking about my clients, but.  
  
Michael: *groan*  
  
Mom: *glares at Michael* BUT there's this one transsexual person who seems to be having trouble with  
  
Michael:*begins to choke on milk* Your client is a WHAT?  
  
Me: Michael, Shut up!  
  
Mom: Well, you see Michael a Transsexual person is.  
  
Dad: *cuts mom off* AHEM! But I don't think we should be informing out children about this, dear.  
  
Mom: Dave, honey, we should never leave a question unanswered. When they go off to college and someone brings up the topic of Transsexuals OUR children will be the ones who are able to provide their friends with the correct information about this group of people. Blah Blah Blah Blah.  
  
Honestly, that woman can ramble on and on. Really, mom, we don't need to know.  
  
Sept. 26  
  
Michael's Point of view  
  
Note to self: NEVER question anything at the dinner table EVER again.only horrible things can come of it.  
  
Sept. 26  
  
Palov's Point of View  
  
Thank god I can't understand most of what they're saying. Michael came into his room just repeating "Never again..never again."  
  
Sept. 26  
  
Mr. Moscovitz's Point of View  
  
My wife is insane  
  
Sept. 26  
  
Mrs. Moscovitz's Point of View  
  
My work is done for the day. I have informed my children about a topic that has many rumors and myths. Now I can rest assured that Lilly and Michael know the true facts. Despite what my husband says, our children should always be informed. They'll thank me for this later. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah, this one is short, I know, but I am too wiped out to type any more. More will be up soon, I promise, and THANK YOU TIMES TEN BILLION to all of those who are reviewing.you are my heroes. Later Gators.  
  
Sept. 27th Lilly's Point of View I just got a great idea for Lily tells it like it is. Mia and I are going to walk around Greenwich Village and if anybody asks us where "Green Witch Village" is we'll scream at the top of our lungs and run away. We'll have a close up of a Metro card every time anyone asks us, then at the end of the episode all that will be left is a pile of metro cards.ooh! Maybe burnt metro cards.can't write.must work on episode outline.  
  
Sept. 27th Palov's Point of View  
Whenever there are Females in the house it's chaos. Lilly is running amuck throughout the house screaming about needing as many metro as she can get. Both parents are trying to asses Michael. I don't see why they seem so concerned. He's been acting the same way as he's always acted, except he's playing guitar more. Is that really a reason to be concerned? I didn't think so.  
  
Sept. 27 Michael's Point of View  
This is the problem when you have psychoanalyst parents. Just because I am not supportive of Lilly's stupid Greenwich project they go postal on me! They're saying that I might be having some serious problems with my creativity if I am discouraging Lilly's outlet for her creativity. How did they get that?!?! Ugh.parents.  
  
Sept. 29th Lilly's Point of View  
AAARRRRGGHHH! Why is Lana Weinberger such a psycho?! All right, get this, she went up to Mia today and said "Oh, how sweet we can't fit into our bra yet, might I suggest band-aids?" So, basically I told her to curl up and DIE. Seriously though.if she did die, who would care? There would be more rejoicing than mourning. The girl doesn't even know how to take an insult, she just stood there and said "Bite me". No thanks, Lana, I would really prefer not.isn't that Josh's job? Then, speaking of Josh she just went chasing after him like a little dog. I can't stand her.hmm...is there any way I could make a Lilly Tells it Like it is out of this. I'll have to think about that.  
  
Sept. 30 Michael's Point of View  
I haven't heard from Mia in.Uh..well, since Thursday.and it's Tuesday.so.5 days! I'm going crazy.I'm going to wallow in self pity.  
  
MY GOD! What am I SAYING? :: Hits head:: God, I'm such a loser.  
  
Oct. 1st Lilly's Point of View  
Mia's father is having major psychological problems. It's probably rooted back at his mother somehow. Mia talks about her as if she's some sort of demon out to take over the world. I must meet this woman.is she more powerful than I am? NEVER!  
G&T, despite the fact that it's not really a class, was really fun today. I talked to Mia the entire time. I do not understand her. How could she think Boris is anything Less than a god? The man can play the violin beautifully. He is just overall beautiful.ok, so he does need some work, starting with the sweater thing, but you have to admit, his lack of caring what the rest of the school population thinks of him is really admirable. Ahh.Boris Pelkowski.::sigh:: ACK! I need to get a hold of myself! Women can live without men. We are completely independent. We do not need a man to make us happy..right?  
  
Oct. 3rd Michael's Point of View  
Mia's here! Oh god, Lilly's stalker is out of jail, so what does my psychotic sister do? Dedicate an episode of her show to this pervert's fetish.her FEET! She's just asking for this guy to come to our house and murder her. Oh well, I don't care, nothing could go wrong right now.Mia's here.  
  
Oct. 3rd Lilly's Point of View  
Oh this episode of Lilly tells it like it is will be SO much fun to film. My stalker Norman is completely obsessed with my feet. The last time I saw him he was chasing Mia and I around with $20 bills begging us to take off our shoes. We complained to the police and they took care of him. It's been so boring while he's been in jail.  
Mia and her father are really not good for each other. Mia's been on edge since he got here, but today it must have been really bad because she skipped algebra tutoring to come to my house (Michael was VERY happy to hear this.it's sickening) You would think her dad just told her she has to move to some foreign country like Monaco and that her marriage has already been arranged and she has to marry this nasty old guy. Hey! Maybe it's Norman! Haha.ok, well it's dinner time. Later  
  
Oct. 3rd Michael's Point of View  
Ok, I know Lilly's been rambling about how Mia's dad is bad for her, but now I see exactly what she's talking about. When I walked into Lilly's room to tell Mia her dad was on the phone she looked like she was going to pass out on the spot, so I just told her dad they had gone to sleep. Yeah right, they wouldn't be going to sleep for another couple hours. After I hung up the phone I went back to Lilly's room to watch the James Bond movies. I have no idea what made her ask me this but Mia wanted to know if it was the end of the world and I had to choose between the two to repopulate the earth with who would I choose Xena or Buffy? It was Buffy, no contest. Xena scares me.yeesh.Why did I even ask who she's choose if she had to pick Harrison Ford or Josh Richter? Duh, Mia picks Josh Richter. THE JACKASS!!! Josh "Oh gee, I seem to have misplaced my pants" Richter. He has no pride at all. UGH! But I could rant and rave about that guy for ages. Both Lilly and Mia agreed that they would put out for Josh Richter.at least Mia had standards.ok, so those standards were pretty sad, but they were standards nonetheless. She will never get a guy if he has to sit through Beauty and the Beast without making fun of it. Even I can't do that. Well, anyway after that Lilly started her sabotage again "Michael who would you pick, Mia or Lana, Mia or Madonna, Mia or Buffy?" I said Mia to all those except Buffy. They'd think I was lying if I chose Mia over Buffy, but, of course, I would definitely pick Mia. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To those of you who say I should go to a Rooney concert, I know. I love Rooney they rock my pants. The concert is tonight, but my parents won't let me go, I could just cry. Oh well, I'll get to the next one. Let's see what else; yeah about the entry length.I'll try to make them longer. Emphasis on the word try. Once again THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS you make staying up in the wee hours of the morning and typing like a maniac completely worth it.  
  
Oct. 4th  
  
Lilly's Point of View  
  
Mia, Mia, Mia.why does she even bother to lie? She's so bad at it. I knew the answer to the question I was going to ask her before I even asked it. But I think I'm getting ahead of myself. I asked Mia if she had to pick between Josh and my brother to repopulate the earth with, who would it be. If she thought about the answer she would have said Michael. I can see why she wouldn't want to tell me that she likes my brother.I mean.I'm his sister she probably thinks I'd be weirded out.which I am, but oh well. But JOSH RICHTER? Ugh.and did I mention my parents are forbidding me to do the show dedicated to my feet. Grr..what control freaks.  
  
Oct. 4th  
  
Michael's Point of View  
  
Josh Richter. I can't believe she chose JOSH RICHTER over me. JOSH RICHTER!! GOD! He makes me want to puke, just like Jordan in that one something corporate song (A/N: don't know what I'm talking about? That's ok, just ignore that last sentence) If it was the end of the world he'd probably just sit there complaining about the lack of hair gel. Oh, speak of the goddess, Mia just signed on. She just IMed me, god what does she want?  
  
FtLouie: I want to talk to Lilly. Please go off-line so I can call her  
  
(Yeah, talk to her more about Josh the Jackass)  
  
CracKing: What do you want to talk to her about?  
  
(Hey, it was worth a shot)  
  
FtLouie: None of your business. Just go off-line please. You can't hog all the lines of communication to yourself. It isn't fair.  
  
CracKing: Nobody said life was fair, Thermopolis, What are you doing at home anyway? What's the matter? Dream boy didn't call?  
  
(Oh, shit I shouldn't have said that)  
  
FtLouie: Who's dream boy  
  
(Duh, Mia, Duh...well.guess I'll have to go through with this.)  
  
CraKing: You know your post nuclear Armageddon life-mate of choice, Josh Richter.  
  
(Oh no, I wasn't supposed to know that.WHY do I eavesdrop, WHY?)  
  
FtLouie: Would you please go offline so I can call Lilly?????  
  
(She's mad; I've made her mad.why did I even bring up Josh Richter.)  
  
CracKing: What's the matter, Thermopolis? Did I strike a nerve?  
  
(I'm such an IDIOT!!! She signed off right there, and so did I. It's the least I could do.  
  
Oct. 9th  
  
Lilly's Point of View  
  
I don't believe this! I have the PERFECT show idea and NOW is when my parents stop the funding. I was at Ho's deli and Mrs. Ho charged me 5 cents more than the Asian girl in front of me for the exact same thing! It's discrimination I tell you! Therefore, I am going to do an episode of Lilly tells it like it is that exposes the racism of Ho's deli. I know! I'll start a Boycott! Must get to work on that now.  
  
Oct. 9th  
  
Pavlov's Point of View  
  
That girl is running around the house like a maniac again. What happened? Did she get rabies or something?! She's ranting and raving about something with Ho's deli and 5 cents. Whatever, Lilly, I'm going to go take a nap on Michael's bed.  
  
Oct. 9th  
  
Michael's point of view  
  
There goes my psychotic sister again. She's spazzing out because she got charged 5 cents more than some other girl. It's just a nickel. Now she's telling me that we need to boycott Ho's deli. I was going to meet Jeremiah (A/N: Yes, the Jeremiah from the movie. I just really liked that character, but wanted to keep Boris for Lilly, so now Jeremiah will just be one of Michael's friends.so.yeah.) at Ho's today. We were going to grab something to eat, and then go meet the rest of the computer club at school to work on computer games we need to make for computer class. In mine you play it by killing as many boy band members as possible. Oh well, screw Lilly's Boycott, I'm still going. I hope Mrs. Ho doesn't realize I'm Lilly's brother.  
  
-Later-  
  
There's no way I really saw what I just saw. No Possibly conceivable way. Mia. Mia Thermopolis in panty hose and dark red lipstick. Where the hell was she going?! Here's how conversation went.  
  
Me: Christ, Thermopolis, What happened to you?'  
  
Mia: You know I have to meet with Mt. Gianini every day after school because I'm flunking alge-  
  
(Since when does she need makeup for her algebra teacher?!)  
  
Me: I know THAT I mean, what's with the war paint?  
  
(Honestly, that's what it looked like)  
  
Mia: Don't tell Lilly.  
  
(If I told Lilly she wouldn't believe me.)  
  
Me: Jesus, Thermopolis, where are you going?  
  
Mia: Nowhere!  
HAH! Does she honestly think I'm going to let her leave it at that? No chance, Mia.  
  
Me: Nobody goes nowhere looking like that. Thermopolis, are you going on a date?  
  
Please let her say no, PLEASE let her say no, please let her say NO!! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LET HER SAY NO! But who would she be going on a date with? And wouldn't I have heard something from Lilly?  
  
Mia: What? No, I'm not going on a date! I'm going to meet my grandmother.  
  
Ok, so it's not a date, but honestly she could have come up with a better excuse than "I'm going to meet my grandmother". If Lilly went to meet my grandmother looking like that she'd think Lilly went crazy.  
  
Me: And do you usually wear lipstick and panty hose to meet your grandmother?  
  
Then Lars started coughing and gave me this look that said "Yes, now drop it, ok?"  
  
Mia: Look, don't tell Lilly, ok?  
  
And with that she just ran down the hallway and left with Lars. I yelled "I won't" after her, but I don't know if she heard me or not. How weird is that? Why would Mia get dressed up to see her grandmother? Oh well, I guess we'll find out sooner or later.  
  
Oct. 11  
  
Lilly's Point of View  
  
Mia isn't helping me tape Lilly Tells it like it is! I don't understand why not! She was supportive of me before, why not now? What's with that girl lately? She better not back down on the boycott. I really needed support with this too. Is there anybody left who agrees with me? I'm too frustrated to write. Besides, it's dinner time. Later.  
  
Oct. 11  
  
Mr. Moscovitz's Point of View  
  
There was a very interesting conversation at the dinner table tonight. Lilly brought up how odd Mia's behavior has been the past week or so. When she mentioned this Michael jolted in his seat and strongly agreed. The conversation kept going from there. My wife also seemed to notice the change in Mia's attitude. The discussion continued onto why each person thinks she's been acting so strangely, but none of us can come up with a logical explanation. The one thing we all agreed on by the time dinner was over was there was something her father was doing to cause all of this. Note to self: observe Mia's behavior the next time she's over. If anyone brings up her father I will have to notice her reaction. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okee Dokee, this time I really tried to make the entries longer, because one of you suggested it, so is this better? Honestly, I do try. To the reviewers, you rock my pants almost as much as Rooney does. Enjoy! Oct. 11th Michael's Point of View  
Mia's here. Whoa, talk about a make-over. What kind of grandmother does Mia have? I mean it doesn't look bad it just looks.really different. I now Believe Mia with the whole wearing lipstick and panty hose to see this woman. She must be insane! Mia looks pretty good, actually, but Lilly doesn't seem to agree AT ALL. I walked into the hallway to find Lilly screaming at Mia for her lack of assertiveness. When I saw the two of them standing there I just stared and said "Whoa", but neither of them heard me. Then Lilly must have hit Mia's breaking point because Mia just yelled at Lilly to shut up. Who says Mia can't be assertive.oh right, my sister. Either way I have never heard Mia say shut up to anyone. I was just standing there dumbfounded and what did I say? "Whoa" Oh yeah, Michael, really insightful. I really have to give Mia props though. She stood up to my tyrant of a sister, who can be really scary.kind of like the way Mia's grandmother seems to be. Then Mia followed up her silencing of my sister by rambling about how Lilly is always telling her what to do. Yet again I stood there with my mouth open and said "Whoa". I said "Whoa" AGAIN! I can by such a nitwit sometimes. I don't even know if Mia noticed I was there at all. Normally when I come out without a shirt she has some sort of reaction, but not so much as a flinch when I came out of my room. Anyway, after that Mia stormed out of the house. That was the shortest amount of time Mia has ever spent at our house. After Mia slammed the door Lilly just let out this painful screech and stomped back into her room, which was followed by a lot of loud crashing. Then I went into the kitchen to put my bowl by the sink, which is really what I was supposed to be doing the entire time before I stopped to watch the fight, and went back into my room with Palov. Oh well.I'm going to go work on Crackhead.  
  
Oct. 11th Lilly's Point of View  
Oh my god I would never have imagined it would come to this. I knew Mia had been acting weird but this just takes the cake. She came over to help me edit the Ho's deli episode of Lilly Tells it like it is and she shows up with short blonde hair! Her nails were painted and she was wearing the remnants of washed off make-up. Mia looked like she had tried to turn herself into a Lana Weinberger wannabe. How did this happen? Mia said her infamous grandmother had someone do it to her, but why on earth would her grandmother want to give her a make-over and more importantly want to bleach her hair? Mia's color was just fine before her grandmother got a hold of it! I can see that maybe if this was a normal grandmother we were talking about it could have been a demented way to try and cheer Mia up, but you would think Mia would be able to say something like "Oh, no thanks Grandma, that' awfully nice of you but I'd really rather stay looking the way I am.". But no, not Mia, our passive little Mia just sat there and let this insane woman put chemicals into her hair and make up on her face that, for all we know, could have been tested on animals! From what I've heard of the woman, I don't think Mia's grandmother would care in the least bit if all the substances used on Mia were used first on some poor unsuspecting rabbit that had already contracted a fatal disease because of the hair dye that was tested on this once white, now green creature. But I digress.anyway, when Mia showed up here I just let loose on her. I guess you could say I might have been a bit harsh, but if she wants to gain any assertiveness, she needs to realize she has a problem. As I was telling her this she snapped on me and told me to shut up! I was only trying to help her grasp the fact that she needs help. Then I realized that Michael was standing behind me because he bluntly said "Whoa", which I can understand. I have never heard Mia tell anyone to shut up with the exception of maybe once or twice but I forget these instances which leads me to believe that they, in fact, don't exist. So, anyway, you can understand why Michael and I were both completely blown away. Then I heard this clanking because Michael dropped the empty cereal bowl and spoon he was carrying, I presume, to the kitchen (which is a miracle because usually he just lets cups and bowls and plates accumulate in there) Then Mia explained her outburst by explaining how sick she was of me always putting her down. When do I ever put her down?! I mean, yes today would count as putting her down, but aside from that one instance... She went on to say that she gets enough put downs from her parents, teachers, and grandmother. There she goes about that evil grandmother of hers again. Then, she left. She just walked right out the door. Michael just looked at me with his mouth hanging wide open and repeated for the ten billionth time "Whoa". That's the only word I've heard out of him all day. But since Mia didn't stay to help me with the editing of Lilly tells it like it is, I guess I will have to do it all on my own. Fine.I don't need her help. Bye.  
  
Oct. 11th Palov's Point of View  
Today I was awoken to the sound of female screams in the hallway. As I groaned Michael looked back at me from his computer and said "I know, I think I'm going to see what's going on out there". Why does this house have to be so chaotic? Normally I can rest in peace when I'm lying on Michael's bed, but Noooo, not today. Today Lilly had to stand screeching in the hallway right in front of Michael's bedroom door. I guess there was a good reason for all the hullabaloo because when Michael went to see what was happening at the door I just heard him bluntly say "Whoa" as he dropped his the cereal bowl and spoon he was carrying (He's lucky I licked that bowl clean, or he would have had a rather disgusting mess of goopy lucky charms all over the doorway). The yelling continued until I heard Lilly's friend and Michael's obsession, Mia scream at Lilly to shut up (to which Michael responded "Whoa") and then some more yelling commenced until the front door slammed, and the entire apartment shook. (I'm sure the neighbors loved that one) Then Lilly let out this howl at the top of her lungs and I heard some stomping down the hallway followed by the slamming of Lilly's bedroom door. After everything seemed to have calmed down a bit Michael returned here, flopped on the bed with a blank look on his face and went under the bed, pulled out a black notebook and started scribbling away in it. What a peculiar family I live with.  
  
Oct. 11th Mrs. Moscovitz's Point of View  
Oh my dear, we have got some interesting events surrounding Mia today. Well, there is no doubt in my mind that there is something troubling the poor girl, though I must say her new hair looks very good. She dyed her hair blonde and got it cut shorter. Anyway, Mia and my daughter Lilly got into an argument today over Mia's new look. I believe my Lilly went a little overboard on the criticism because after a few minutes Mia just snapped. Poor dear, I hope she figures things out. I did overhear something about her grandmother on her father's side. I suppose she's having trouble with that whole side of her family. Oh well, I will write again when I have more information on the situation at hand. I will have to share my observations with my husband tonight and see what his view on the matter is. I'm late for Yoga! I'll write later, bye.\  
  
Oct. 12th Lilly's Point of View  
I don't know, I guess I should apologize to Mia but I REALLY don't want to. Besides, why should I apologize? I was only trying to help her realize she had a problem, but I guess she proved me wrong. She had no problem being assertive with me.oh well; I guess I'll have to think about it.later.  
  
Oct. 12th Michael's Point of View  
Lilly's been really quiet today. I guess last night has her all talked out. I just got offline. Mia was on. Here's the conversation:  
  
CracKing: Hey, Thermopolis. What happened to you last night? It's like you went mental or something.  
  
(Please god, let her not get mad at that.)  
  
FtLouie: For your information, I did not go mental. I just got tired of your sister always telling me what to do. Not like it's any of your business.  
  
(Ouch! That hurts.can we tell that somebody's a little bit bitter, here?)  
  
CracKing: What are you being so snotty about? Of course it's my business. I have to live with her, don't I?  
  
(Snotty? When's the last time anybody used that word.but seriously, Lilly is not fun to be around when she's mad. A few years ago when she was mad at somebody I asked her to pass the potatoes at dinner and what did she do? She takes the bowl of potatoes and flung them on my lap.have I mentioned my sister is completely psycho?)  
  
FtLouie: Why? Is she talking about me?  
  
(Well, the point is she's NOT talking.unless of course it is to complain about Mia.)  
  
CracKing: You could say that.  
  
FtLouie: What's she saying?  
  
(She's not getting it out of me that easily.)  
  
CracKing: I thought it wasn't any of my business.  
  
(Oh, I got her there.)  
  
FtLouie: It isn't. What is she saying about me?  
  
CracKing: That she doesn't know what's with you these days, but ever since your dad came to visit you've been acting like a head case.  
  
(Maybe I could get an explanation for her insanity over the past few weeks.)  
  
FtLouie: Me? A head case? What about her??? She's the one who is always criticizing me. I'm so sick of it!!!! If she wants to be my friend why can't she just accept me the way I am????  
  
(Whoa, there. Calm down, Mia.)  
  
CracKing: No need to yell.  
  
FtLouie: I'm not yelling!!  
  
(Yes you are)  
  
CracKing: You're using excessive amounts of punctuation, and online that's like yelling. Besides, she's not the only one criticizing. She says you won't support her boycott of Ho's deli.  
  
(Which I can understand, I mean, The Ho's are very nice, I wouldn't want to insult them or anything.but Lilly did ask for support so.::shrug: )  
  
FtLouie: Well, she's right. I won't. It's stupid. Don't you think it's stupid?  
  
(Ooh no.don't make me go choosing sides with this.no possible way.)  
  
CracKing: Sure it's stupid. Are you still flunking algebra?  
  
(Maybe if I just change the subject.)  
  
FtLouie: I guess so. But considering the fact that Mr. G slept over last night I'll probably scrape by with a D. Why?  
  
(Oh god, that sounds a bit awkward.)  
  
CracKing: WHAT? Mr. G slept over? At your place? What was that like?  
  
(And more importantly how can I do that.)  
  
FtLouie: It was pretty awful. But then he kind of joked around and made it okay. I don't know, I should probably be more mad, but my mom's so happy it's hard.  
  
CracKing: Your mom could do a lot worse than Mr. G. Imagine if she was going out with Mr. Stuart.  
  
(Haha, if Mrs. Thermopolis dated Mr. Stuart that would be so funny.well, not for Mia, but it would be to everybody else. Mr. Stuart thinks he's so gorgeous.he's not.or at least I think he's not.I honestly couldn't tell you.)  
  
FtLouie: Ha ha ha. Why'd you want to know whether or not I'm flunking Algebra?  
  
(Well.here goes nothing.)  
  
CracKing: Oh, because I'm done with this month's issue of Crackhead, and I thought if you wanted, I could tutor you during G&T. If you wanted  
  
(:: holds breath:: )  
  
FtLouie: Wow that would be great! Thanks!  
  
(SCORE!!!!)  
  
CracKing: Don't mention it. Hang in there, Thermopolis.  
  
Then I signed off, and here I am. I'm going to go call Jeremiah.he'll think I'm a freak, but I don't care. I'm tutoring Mia, score! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, this chapter took longer than the other ones because we have a few finals this week, so same goes for the next chapter, it might take me a little longer to write it. Thank you to all reviewers, especially Cloudrox and purplemartian33, because reading all your reviews is like a drug (in the fact that it puts me in this review-high). Ok, well, I'm gonna start typing the rest now. Later Gators.  
  
Oct. 13th Lilly's Point of View  
I'm walking to school today. I don't need Mia to get me there. I probably should have celled her and told her, but oh well, Michael is always running late. I'm sure he'll have no problem with being the one to tell her I'm not there. Hey, maybe he'll even walk with her ::rolls eyes:: Both of them better sign the Ho's Deli petition I've got going around. Boris has one, Shameeka has one, and I am going to give one to Ling Su today. All of them are helping me with the boycott. Boris is being REALLY helpful. Thank you, God for Boris Pelkowski. I don't know what I'd do without him. First period just started, must stop writing.  
  
Oct.13th Michael's Point of View  
Mia came by the apartment today. I saw her standing outside the windows of the lobby by the limo as I was getting off the elevator. She looked so crushed when John, our doorman told her Lilly already left. I was going to try and catch up to her, but by the time I got to the door the limo was pulling away. So, I just said hey to John, and he mentioned that there was a Finch concert next month because he knew how much I like them. I checked it out in computer class today, and it's on November 18th. I don't know if that's a school night or not.if not I'll ask Jeremiah to go with me. My Chemical Romance is going to be the opening band. Jeremiah loves that band.  
Lunch is really bizarre today. I'm so used to being able to turn around to look over at the other side of the cafeteria and see Lilly and Mia and whoever else sits with them, but today when I looked back, there was no sign of Mia. Just Boris. Boris Pelkowski took Mia's spot. What is this world coming to?! Lilly seems to be enjoying herself.she's looking at Boris with this glazed look.gross. Oh that's disgusting, I can't even watch. But more importantly.where is Mia.Looking for Lars.he's not too hard to spot.AHH! Lars has multiplied.oh, no that's just that Tina Hakim Baba's body guard.and there's Mia.with Tina.weird, since when have they been friends.Oh god, Lana's talking to them.Holy shit.Mia just stabbed Lana with an ice cream cone. Man, I wish I could do that (only, to Josh Richter) Jeremiah is cracking up. The last time I saw him laugh that hard it was 4 AM and I dropped a rotten cantaloupe out the window.we were kinda delirious that night.Anyway, Lilly just looked over here with the funniest look on her face. She looks like she just ate a bug. Now, the question is, will Mia be in G&T, or will she be spending some quality time with our dearest Mrs. Gupta. Oh God, I hope she doesn't get suspended, which she probably will. Ugh, what will the motivation for coming to school be? Jeremiah just asked what I was writing.oh it's just an English report.really.I swear.  
  
Oct. 13th Lilly's Point of View  
Mia's cracked. She's gone completely insane. Boris took her spot at lunch today so she went to sit with Tina. Lana must have done something to them, because Mia stood, up, unwrapped this ice cream cone, and shoved it, full force into Lana's cheerleading outfit. It was a true Kodak moment. Well, nobody needs to worry about Mia's assertiveness. It's good that she's come to terms with her issues. I wonder what happened this morning after I left.oh well.I'm going to meet Boris in the Library. Later.  
  
Oct. 13th Michael's point of view  
Yep, Mia just got sent down to the office. WHY did she have to go? I was helping her with algebra. Ok, so se can't do math for her life, but her hair smells REALLY good. It's like strawberry or something.anyway, I'll be helping her again tomorrow, I think. The Cultural Diversity dance is this Saturday.to go or not to go. I was thinking .Maybe I'll just ask Mia to come over and we could watch Mars Attacks! Together or something, because, honestly, I'm not one for dances. I've never liked to dance, and I'd hate to see what I look like when I try. I know Mia and Lilly are in a fight, and if it lasts till Saturday, then maybe Mia won't want to go to the dance so she can avoid Lilly.or is this just wishful thinking on my part? I wonder if Mia has ever seen Mars Attacks. (A/N: if you haven't, it's awesome, you should go rent it) If she hasn't she is missing out on one of the greatest movies ever made. It's up there with Rocky Horror, Star Wars, and The Nightmare Before Christmas. (Then again, anything my Tim Burton is genius) (A/N: Tim Burton is responsible for such masterpieces as Mars Attacks, Edward Scissorhands, and The Nightmare Before Christmas)  
  
Oct. 14th Lilly's Point of View  
I could skip. Do you know what Boris just asked me? HE ASKED ME TO GO TO THE CULTURAL DIVERSITY DANCE WITH HIM!!!! Boris Pelkowski.asked ME to go to the dance with him. I have been wondering for a week or so if he'd ask me. I am so happy. Must go tell Mia.wait..I'm not talking to her.ugh! Why now? Fine, I'll just tell Shameeka and Ling Su. Later  
  
Oct. 14th Michael's Point of View  
Ack, my throat hurts so bad. Is anybody around here sick? No.not really.only Steve's girlfriend, but I haven't been around her, obviously. Speaking of dates.I really do need to figure out what I'm going to do about Saturday. I told Jeremiah about the Movie in the basement idea. He said I should just ask her to the dance first.but I hate dancing. He said he'd go with me to the dance if I wanted him to. So, anyway, I just asked Steve if he'd want to ditch the dance and do the movie thing with Mia and I. He said it sounded good, as long as we could watch Attack of the Killer Tomatoes after Mars Attacks, and that he's bring Dani(short for Danielle). Dani's just one of his friends, so it won't be a weird double date thing, which I guess is good. Steve loves The Attack of the Killer Tomatoes. He themed his room with it. It's so cool. He has Attack of the Killer Tomatoes comic books on the shelves, and he painted the walls with scenes in the movie. He's really good at painting, so It looks really cool. A bunch of us went over to his house about two years ago and helped him paint the parts that involved no artistic talent to do. Roy Lichtenstein is his hero.(A/N: Roy Lichtenstien is an artist. He took comics and blew them up...look him up online if you get bored. He's done some cool stuff) So.anyway, back to Mia. I'm going to ask her today if the movie idea sounds good to her. Later. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: OK.I'm sorry.this took a few months to do.well.actually I can't remember the last time I updated it.because...well.I got a life, I guess.and when I went on vacation I had a lot of spare time so I wrote my brains out.anyway.  
I'm sorry guys I just can't keep skipping around like this. I'm probably going to end up giving Lilly some of Michael's character traits or something. Besides..I hate writing from the view of the Drs. Moscovitz, and Lilly. Lilly just kinda gets on my nerves, so that leaves Michael, so I love writing about because...he's Michael..so, yeah I'll be sticking to Michael and Pavlov from here on out.  
  
Oct 14 Michael's Point of View  
Well, G&T started out pretty well. Mia and I started talking about the whole Weinberger incident, then we got onto the subject of Lilly(ugh). Then I made the mistake of assuming Mia had no problems, so she went off on this tangent about everything that was wrong at the moment. Note to self: Think before talking next time, because it has a tendency to end in disaster. Look what happened that time at the dinner table! Anyway, when I asked her if she got grounded she looked at me like I had horns sticking out either side of my head, so I guess not. So then just as I was saying(keep in mind I was having one of those "No, of course I don't have any butterflies in my stomach.a pack of hungry rabid vampire bats, maybe, but you know, I'm not nervous or anything" moments.) (A/N: What else flies and sounds mean?) "Oh well I was wondering because if you aren't busy Saturday, I thought maybe we could" Mrs. Hill made us fill out these survey things on sexual harassment or something. When everyone was done we could leave. Mia darted out of there like there was a fire or something. I didn't think spending time with me was that bad.maybe she had something to do.yeah.I'll just let myself think that for now.  
  
Oct 15th Michael's Point of View  
SHE'S A WHAT?!?! Come on.that's just not fair.Mia is the princess of some foreign country?! You have got to be kidding me! DO they still have that rule that princesses have to marry princes? Sorry, I wouldn't know. I haven't studied monarchies since 8th grade.anyway even if I do get a date with her, what if it turns out to be something like in that movie "My Date with the President's Daughter"? ( shut up.I had the flu and the remote was on the other side of the room.there was NO way I was getting out of that bed to change the channel.) I know that she's not the PRESIDENT'S daughter.but she is a king's daughter.same basic idea.wait.what kind of secret service does a king have? Will she get a bodyguard? Oh god.a dinner and a movie with a bodyguard.there's an easy way to kill any romantic feeling.get a bodyguard.ugh. I'm gonna go online and do some research on monarchies..specifically the Genovian Monarchy.  
  
Oct 15th Michael's Point of View (again)  
God, I am such a DORK! I went to the library during history to look up stuff about Genovia (What? I couldn't stop thinking about it.and besides.what I was reading would count as social studies....which is close to history.) Anyway, later on in G&T Lilly and I got into an argument, and I started spitting out all these useless facts about Genovia. Then Lilly started up about how quickly I came to Mia's defense.God, why can't my sister just be a complete idiot.it would make this whole situation a whole lot easier. Speaking of Mia.she does have a bodyguard.Lars.he's huge.but he seems alright. Oh well, Dinner's ready.  
P.S.~ Thank god Mia doesn't have a really big vocabulary.well at least I don't think she understood empirical and libidinous.by the look on her face during the argument, I'm safe.  
  
Oct 15th Pavlov's Point of View  
What the hell is wrong with Michael? He came hone today, went straight to his room, slammed the door (which startled me; I nearly had a heart attack! One minute I'm happily laying in the sun the next whoosh! There goes Michael nearly missing my head with his book bag, then SLAM! The door to his bedroom shuts.my god' the kid's gone mad!  
  
Oct. 16th Michael's point of View  
On the way to school today every single newspaper out there had the same horrible picture of Mia on the cover, then at lunch Lana and my dear friend Josh the Man-Whore went over to sit with Mia.what is this world coming to?! Only god knows what they had to talk about.speaking of talking (a/n: speaking of talking..HAH) I couldn't even talk to Mia in G&T today because she was writing in her journal. IF she found out when I'm typing in my laptop all the time it's not homework or Crackhead, she'd probably think I was some kind of freak. What guys do this?? None. Well, anyway, Now that I mention Crackhead, I'm really behind in work for that.I should be working on Crackhead not keeping a journal.blah. Shit, it's 5:30. I'm supposed to be meeting Jeremiah, Kevin (Junior from the computer club) and Steve at Ho's (take THAT Lilly) in 15 minutes and I'm still I my uniform. Gotta go, later. Note to self: work on Crackhead 'till at least 4(am) tonight. Nothing important going on tomorrow but a History test, and they're always really easy. No brain power needed whatsoever. Anyway, I digress, later.  
  
October 17th Michael's Point of View  
Crap. Man-Whore and Slutterella broke up. (It, like, made all of the headlines, like, didn't you hear?! No.I lied.Jeremiah told me) Ok, as much as I like Mia, I can't quite trust that she won't fall victim to Josh's.uh.whatever those girls are attracted to.overpowering cologne stuffed full of pheromones, possibly?  
  
Later, October 17th Michael's Point of View  
Hmmm.where have we seen this scenario before? This has Carrie (a Stephen King book, turned movie.) written all over it. Now only if Mia had psychic powers like Carrie.in other words.yep.Mia fell for his "Charms". Lilly came over to me at lunch today looking all pissed off (I could tell, her hair looked like she'd just been through a tornado and all her nail polish was chipped off.she just did those nails last night.it smelled like nail polish in the kitchen, which isn't too appetizing , trust me. Anyway, when she's nervous or in any way emotionally wrecked she starts to run her fingers through her hair and chip her nail polish off.) Anyway, apparently Lilly is able to keep up with the life and times of the school's "it" couple, Man-whore and Slutterella. I didn't hear the details.Lilly ambushed me with information. All I heard was Lilly say "Mia.blah blah (picture lots of jerky hand movements) and then blah blah blah blah..and he was like blah blah and Mia blah blah blah dance blah blah blah blah and then blah blah blah blah Mia was like blah blah blah blah and finally she was like blah blah blah blah basically said yes blah blah blah blah" then she went storming off and ran into this sophomore and completely knocked him over. She didn't even stop to help him pick up the stuff she made him drop. The poor kid. Anyway, in other words, Josh is taking Mia to the dance tomorrow night. (Translation done by the combined efforts of Steve Andrew and Jeremiah) What Crap!  
In G&T Lilly started to get on Mia's case about Josh (major props so Lilly) I was typing up some stuff for Crackhead.trying to get my mind off the dance situation. I was ½ listening to the conversation, but hadn't been saying anything.I was afraid I'd burst out and join in against Mia on Lilly's side. I just asked Lars if he was going with Mia to the dance just in case and gave him a "Keep an eye on her, Josh is the spawn of Satan" look and Lars got it. If no one else does, Lars understands where I'm coming from. What would we do without Lars? Hopefully he'll stop anything that would make me gag between Mia and man whore. Meanwhile. (Deep within the bat cave.ect. ect.) I should still be working on Crackhead.or the English project that's due this Tuesday.I'll work on Crackhead.I am king of procrastination when it comes to projects.hah...right.well..bye  
  
October 18th Michael's Point of View  
Tonight's the dance. Woo hoo. (A/N: ooh.feels the extreme waves of sarcasm) The last time I went to a dance I was in 9th grade, and I left early with a few guys from the computer club. We went to my friend Andrew's house and watched Mars Attacks. It was great. The dance part sucked, but the Andrew's house part was awesome. But honestly.I'm not going tonight to have fun. I'm going in case josh the Jackass decides to ditch Mia, which would not surprise me at all. Problem is.I'll have nothing to do at the dance.I don't know anybody else that will be there. The computer club is boycotting. Andrew definitely won't be there. He will be doing the same thing he does every time a dance comes around. Watching Sci-fi movies with whoever decides to go to his house.tonight.the entire computer club minus me.(Tonight's movie is LifeForce.it's about these aliens who walk around earth sucking out other human's "life forces" then the person who had the life sucked out of them turns into one of the aliens and goes around sucking out other human's life force.kinda like a vampire thing.only with life forces not blood.) I guess I'll just bring a few sheets of paper and a pencil to the dance in case I'm alone, which I undoubtedly will be, unless Josh ditches Mia.so then I'll just sit alone writing up some stuff for Crackhead.well if I'm going I hafta get ready soon. I'll get a shower, find something in my closet.possibly the tux I wore to the last family event then go whenever Lilly does. Wish me luck, later.  
  
October 18th Well, Michael, of course  
Well, it's a good thing I went. It turns out Josh's motive was the 15 minutes of fame. Eh, his loss my gain. Anyway, I spent about the first hour making failing attempts at trying to doodle the disco ball and other random objects around the room.anyway, then Lilly came over and scared the crap out of me because she started screaming about what happened to Mia.I retained very little of what she said, but I don't think it mattered too much. Mia came out of the bathroom looking absolutely amazing.sad, but amazing. When she saw me she actually looked happy I was there. We spent a while talking about everything from cheerleaders to Star Trek with all of the coupled up people. Then a slow song came on, so all the couples went out onto the dance floor and Mia and I just kept on talking. After a bit Mr. G came over and stalked to us for a few minutes. Then another slow song came on and we got up and danced to it. She kept looking up at me then she'd tense up and put her head against me and after a few seconds she'd loosen up, then look up again only to get all nervous, and the vicious cycle continued. We walked around to a few of the tables and danced to every slow song after that. At the end of the night Mia (and all the other couples) came to our house. Everyone went home eventually except for Mia. When Lars left, I gave him a high five.it was just appropriate. Josh the Jackass had been terminated. After everyone left, I brought Mia into my room and let her listen to Tall Drink of Water. She seemed to like it. Chalk one up on the board for Michael. Anyway, then Mia Slept over. At about 3 AM I went into Lilly's room and watched Mia sleep for a while. I love watching people sleep. and now I'm here writing this at 4 AM. Goodnight. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OK, here's the first chapter of the second book. I think this book might go the same as the last one.get a bunch of chapters in then wait a month or a week or 2 weeks or something, then all the rest will go in.then again maybe not we'll see how everything goes. Um, but anyway. thank you SO much to everybody who reviewed. It's the only thing that keeps me writing.and plus if I get a lot of reviews I feel guilty NOT writing more.so.yeah.I'll shut up and let you read now. Later Gators! Wait.eek! Where did my notebook go that I wrote the 7th chapter in..oh gee. ~15 minutes later~ found it!  
  
October 19th Michael (as always)  
Mia went home today, but I didn't realize it until a few hours after she left. I slept until about 2:30.you can't blame me; I was up until 4 writing in this thing. Anyway so I skipped right to lunch (grilled cheese, score-o-rama) I'm going over to Jeremiah's later with Andrew and Steve. Steve and I play guitar, Andrew plays bass and Jeremiah is on the drums. Keep in mind Andrew has been playing bass since he can remember, Steve's been playing guitar for about 3 years and Jeremiah's been playing drums for 4 months.so.it makes practices interesting. I have a section on Crackhead for starting out bands to put out their music. There are only about 5 other bands, but it's really cool when we all get together and play. Anyway, one of our songs is on that section. We just mess around it's nothing serious. The one song that we have is about a psycho pair of bunny slippers with a napoleon complex. They want to take over the world one shoe store at a time. On Lilly Tells it like it is Lilly wanted us to play that song in the background or as an ending on the episode dedicated to her feet. It sucks that that episode was cancelled.damn parents.it would have been fun to make. But I hafta get ready to leave. Later.  
  
October 20th (The one and only.) Michael  
Band practice was boss. (A/N: Boss=cool. Used in the late 50s early 60s.my dad uses it, I picked it up, now I'm making Michael use it.) We jammed for about an hour and a half, then we ordered some pizza and watched the really old episodes of batman with Adam West.I love those. They're so stupid and corny, yet funny.they're the best. Yeah, so anyway, homeroom's over. Gotta go, later.  
  
Later, October 20th' Michael (Who else?)  
Lovely, In G&T today Mia was looking stuff up on pregnancy. Well, we can rule out her being pregnant (but apparently Lilly thinks this is a possibility.). So, then what's going on? Maybe it's a project for Health class or Biology or something. Is someone Mia knows pregnant? Her mom maybe.with Mr. G.ugh. I mean, Mr. G is cool and all but I'd be really grossed out of I was Mia.oh well I guess I'll find out sooner or later.  
I have to tutor Mia in Algebra after school today. Please god, let her not drift off again///it's insulting when I ask "so what part of this don't you understand?" and she responds with "uh-huh" No wonder she's failing math.later  
  
October 21st Michael  
I talked to Mia last night. Here..knock yourself out.  
  
CracKing: What was with you in school today? It was like you were off in this whole other world or something.  
  
She wasn't paying the least bit of attention. When I was trying to (emphasis on the trying) get her to understand what I was talking about I just started rambling off lyrics to the demon bunny slippers song, and she just continued to "uh huh" and occasionally "Oh!" And do the rest of the problem completely wrong.  
  
FtLouie: I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about. Nothing is wrong with me I am perfectly fine.  
  
What bullshit.  
  
CracKing: Well, I got the impression that you didn't hear a word I said about negative slopes.  
  
Negative slopes, bunny slippers.what's the difference?  
  
FtLouie: I heard everything you said about negative slopes. Given slope m+y intercept (o, b) equation y=mx+b slope intercept.  
  
You have got to be kidding me.  
  
CracKing: WHAT??? FtLouie: Isn't that right?  
  
Somebody has the math book handy.  
  
CracKing: Did you copy that right out of the back of the book? FtLouie has signed off.  
  
Translation: Oh, yes, Michael, I confess, I copied every word of that out of the back of the book, you caught me. But forget about slope. Let's just go make out on the couch.  
  
HAH! I wish.  
  
Later, October 21st Michael Mia wasn't in school today, which made for a boring (and sickeningly productive) G&T. Crackhead is done, thank you god!  
There's a computer club meeting today. I have no idea why. We haven't been going anything (then again do we EVER do anything? No, of course not.) I'm not complaining though.The most fun meetings ate the least productive ones. It's a miracle we're allowed to stay after school in the computer lab. Our computer teacher is just about ready to retire (well, she was ready to retire 5 years ago, but she obviously didn't get the memo.) So, she'll let anything slide. Gupta doesn't even know we're in there. The only ones who know the computer club exists aside from the computer club are Mrs. Schevowski (the computer teacher) and Hugh the janitor. Hughie stays until 8:30 every night, so he lets us out if we get locked in. So.yeah..computer club owns.and...Science is almost over, so I hafta go. Later.  
  
October 22 Michael (why do I even write it anymore?)  
Yesterday during computer club we were talking about the ever so quickly approaching Halloween. Jeremiah suggested that we all go to the Rocky Horror Picture Show together. Then Judith said we should all go in themed costumes, since you can't get in without a costume anyway. A few people threw out some ideas, but none of them were good until Steve suggested we could go as a dilapidated squad of soldiers from WWII. Then Andrew added that we could be "Looking for Private Ryan" and Kenny Showalter (this freshman in computer club) said he would make the sign. Judith complained that it would be too gory and disrespectful of veterans, but as usual, nobody paid any attention to her because we were too busy brainstorming about the solider idea. So, all the meetings of computer club leading up until Halloween will be spent getting the costumes together. But I hafta go, later. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: hey Kids, thanks to the reviewers you rock my pants. Now.on to Michael, because I know you've come to hear form him, not me *wink*  
Oh. And I'm sorry about the spelling and grammar.I'm going through all the chapters and checking through it all and trying to find the craposity..oh and for that chick who questioned score-o-rama.that's a word I created one day.I didn't even realize I was using it.sorry, some of my weird words are going to be projected through Michael.please excuse it.there's nothing I can do about it.it is simply my nature.they're fun words to use though. Now, really..on to Michael.  
  
October 23 Michael (just in case you forgot.)  
Well, this is interesting.Lilly Just got back from Mia's house (I wanted to go, but that would involve telling Lilly I wanted to go, which would bring up questions that I don't want to deal with) Lilly was talking to Mia while watching some episode of Baywatch and the premise of the show had to deal with arranged marriages. Mia was getting all worried that her father had arranged her marriage and then she would have to "guard diligently against falling in love with somebody like David Hasselhoff or your brother" AKA me. Lilly, of course was weirded out by this, but apparently I didn't look disturbed enough. No, I responded with "ooh, really?" I know I sounded really happy to hear about it. Lilly gave me this weird look and left the room looking all high and mighty and before she got out the door I just said "What's your problem" and she just responded with "Oh, this will be interesting" and left. Freak.anyway, I'm gonna send Mia a get well card online.  
  
Later, October 23 Michael  
I was on the computer making a computerized get well card for Mia and Lilly walked in with that same look on her face.  
  
Lilly: Sending Mia a get well card, I see . Me: yeah, so?  
  
Lilly: Now that's odd.when's the last time you sent anybody a get well card?  
  
Me: I don't know why does it matter?  
  
Lilly: You know why it matters. You don't even send your own friends get well cards, and now all of a sudden you're sending one to Mia?  
  
Me: Guys don't send each other get well cards! And besides my friends never get really sick  
  
Then again, guys don't keep diaries on their computers either.  
  
Lilly: That is such a lie. What about last January? Both Steve and Jeremiah were really sick with the flu. They probably caught it from each other. And Andrew broke his arm! He just got out of the cast a few months ago! Did you send any of them get well cards?  
  
Me: well.no.but.  
  
Lilly: you like her don't you?  
  
Me: Hey, I never.  
  
Lilly: Admit it.it's obvious. I'm not stupid you know. I see the looks you give her when she's over here.  
  
Me: Yeah.well..  
  
Lilly: Yeah, well you like her.  
  
And she just left my room again. Shit. Lilly Knows. Anyway, then I signed the get well card with "Love, Michael" Eh, what the heck.it's worth a shot.  
  
October 24th' Michael  
G&T was murder today. I had this killer headache. I was working on this math project (Blah squared) and my headache got worse, so I went to the nurse to get some Advil or something, but she wouldn't give it to me because it went against some drug code in the school. I went back to G&T and Mia gave me some codeine cough syrup. She is my new hero. It helped a lot. If only I had some more of that stuff.I have a computer club meeting today, and I know it's going to be a long one because we're working on costumes again and the last meeting only ended because Hughie came in and told us he was leaving, so we had to leave too.maybe if I'm lucky the headache just won't come back. Ok, well I hafta go.  
  
Later, October 24th Michael (I just type it because I like typing his name.haha)  
Oh no. Mia got sent to the principal's office for giving me the Codeine. How did Gupta find out about that? Mrs. Hill wasn't even in the room! Oh well.what's the worst that could happen? Kids smoke outside all the time and they don't get in trouble. Oh well..later  
  
October 25th Michael  
Mia's coming over Later today. But first I'm going to a music store which Is a couple blocks away from my house because I broke the e string on my guitar, so I'm just going to restring the entire thing.those strings were ancient anyway. I think I'll head down there now. I have nothing better to do.other than start the next Crackhead issue.but I can do that later. Bye.  
  
October 25th Michael  
Wow.here I am thinking my sister is a genius..which I know she is, and then I walk into the room to see Mia dropping an eggplant out the window.not to say that I haven't ever done similar stupid things..chucking fruit out the window relives stress..and gives amusement.and makes really cool designs on the pavement..but anyway..it's one thing to drop eggplants 16 stories down at midnight.but after you drop it, you watch it splat then the second it hits the ground you get in that window as fast as you can possibly go..Mia just sat there looking out the window for ages. My reflexes took over and I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her down (which.I had no objections to.it was kinda fun..ok, so really fun.and she didn't seem to have too much of a problem either.but I digress) When I was on the ground with her sprawled next to me Lilly just looked at me and raised her eyebrows suggestively.shut up Lilly..just shut up.. Anyway, then the following conversation commenced  
  
Me: Get down!  
Oh and they all got down.they hit the floor with this really loud band, and a picture on Lilly's dresser fell over. Me: Are you guys stupid or what? Don't you know that besides the fact that it's a good way to kill someone, it's also against the law to drop things from a window in New York City?"  
  
Not that this has ever stopped me from dropping stuff..but I wasn't going to say anything  
  
Lilly: Oh, Michael, grow up it was just a common garden vegetable  
  
Of course, they're the only ones worth dropping  
  
Me: I'm serious  
  
No I'm not  
  
Me: If anyone saw Mia just now she could be arrested.  
  
Lilly: No she couldn't. She's a minor  
  
Hmm..good point.but.  
  
Me: So? She could still go to juvenile court. You better not be planning on showing any of that footage on your show.  
  
Mia would be dead if Lilly put it on the show  
  
Lilly: I most certainly am!  
  
Idiot.  
  
Me: Well you better edit out the parts that show Mia's face  
  
Lilly: No way  
  
Me: Lilly, everybody knows who Mia is. If you air that segment, it will be al over the news that the princess of Genovia was caught on tape dropping projectiles out of the window of her friend's high rise apartment. Get a clue, will you?  
  
Get a clue.why did I say that? Agh, dumb during that time I had let  
go of Mia (much to my dismay, but I had to I couldn't just keep  
holding her like that.well.I wanted to but.you know.no you don't  
you're a computer.) Then Tina Jumped into the conversation  
  
Tina: Lilly, Michael's right. We better edit that part out. Mia doesn't need any more publicity than she has already  
  
Alright! Go Tina! Then my idiot sister goes over to the window and  
leans out to see the damage. What is making her so stupid tonight?  
  
Me: Rule number one. If you must insist on dropping something out the window, never EVER check to see if anybody is standing down there, looking up. They will see you look out a figure out what apartment you are in. Then you will get blamed for dropping whatever it was, because no one but the guilty party would be looking out the window under such circumstances.  
  
Oh yes.go me.I own at dropping stuff out windows. Then Shameeka realized this. Shameeka: Wow Michael, you sound like you've done this before  
  
It was kind of flattering.she was looking at me like I was some kind of plant dropping genius.which I guess I kind of am.but.it was still flattering.  
  
Me: Let's just say I used to have a very keen interest in experimenting with the earth's gravitational pull.  
  
Who am I kidding? I still have that keen interest. The conversation basically ended there. I just went back to my room with my dear old laptop, and started writing this. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:OK, I'm starting to put more spaces in this thing because Dani said it was hurting her eyes.sorry.I didn't realize it.so.yeah.I'll shut up, let you read, later gators. (fixed them AGAIN)  
Oh, how could I forget! (Well, I didn't) the reviewers!! Thank you SO much! You are the only things that keep me up typing at 1 AM and later. Thanks again! Later!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
October 26th Michael  
You want to know what I woke up to this morning?! Lilly screaming at the top of her lungs then she came bursting into my room rambling about whatever she was upset about.she should really wait until I wake up to tell me these things.I can never pay attention when I'm in that in between state of sleeping and awake. So anyway, all I got out of 5 minutes of Lilly yelling at me was "Mia.blah blah blah.TV. blah blah blah.Beverly. blah blah blah" and the rest of the time I was too bust shoving my head under a pillow to pay attention to what she was saying. Mia was gone by that time. I'm never awake to say goodbye.oh well, I'll get over it.  
I'm going down to the venue that is selling tickets to the Finch and My Chemical Romance concert on November 18th. It turns out I'm allowed to go (score-o-rama) so Jeremiah, Steve Andrew and I are going together. Today just Jeremiah and I are going to go get the tickets (Steve has to go to his Grandmother's birthday party and since he doesn't have any cousins to hang out with he's bringing Andrew with him.) OK, well we're gonna leave for TheTrocadero (the venue) pretty soon. Later.  
  
October 27th  
5 days until Rocky Horror. The computer club's costumes are almost done. We're just putting in the blood and guts. I'm working on my intestines that will be hanging out of me. Hah. Too fun. I think I'm going to invite Mia.  
Woo. It's time for the embarrassing story of the day. I was on my way to calc and was walking in the hall with Mia and Lilly and Slutterella, AKA Lana Weinberger walked up to us, shoved her finger out pointing at Mia and I and said "Are you two, Like, going out?" Or something to that extent. Holy crap I felt my face get so red. Hah! I wish we were going out. Then to make matters worse Lilly added in "AS IF!" really loud so everyone in the hallway kinda jumped and turned around. I guess it was her way of trying to help.but as you can imagine, it didn't. It only sent Lana and her cronies explode with laughter. Gee, thanks Lana. Thanks a lot. Mia looked mortified. Just the thought of going out with me probably grossed her out. I'm not even sure if she knows that, despite popular belief, I have my own friends. Oh well.What's today's date anyway? The 27th right? Yeah.I think so.Isn't today the day Mia goes on that show 24/7? I'll just ask Lilly. She'll know.  
  
Later, October 27th  
Yep, it was tonight.Mia was.well.um.ok, I guess. She looked really nervous, and sounded kinda shaky until she started rambling. Well.the pregnancy mystery has been solved. Turns out it was her mom that's pregnant. I went online after I watched the segment, and she was on, so I IMed her. As usual, I'll put the conversation on here (with commentary from the wonderful Michael Moscovitz)  
  
CracKing: hey I just saw you on TV. You were good  
  
Kind of.  
  
FtLouie: What are you talking about? I made a complete fool of myself, and what about Mrs. Hill? They are probably going to fire her now.  
  
Oh, details, details  
  
CracKing: Well, at least you told the truth  
  
"Well at least you told the truth" God, I sound like such a pansy.  
  
FtLouie: But all these people are mad at me now! Lilly's furious!  
  
Lilly takes everything too seriously.  
  
CracKing: She's just jealous because you had more people watching you in that one fifteen minute segment than all the people who've ever watched all of her shows put together.  
  
FtLouie: No, that's not why. She thinks I betrayed our generation or something be revealing that cliques exist at Albert Einstein High School.  
  
That's almost why.  
  
CracKing: Well, that and the fact that you claimed you didn't belong to any of them.  
  
FtLouie: Well I don't.  
  
CracKing: Yes you do. Lilly likes to think you belong to the exclusive and highly selective Lilly Moscovitz clique. Only you neglected to mention this and that has upset her,  
  
I am a genius at understanding my sister's insanity.  
  
FtLouie: Really? Did she say that?  
  
CracKing: She didn't say it but she's my sister I know the way she thinks.  
  
And trust me, it's confusing, and makes very little sense most of the time.  
  
FtLouie: Maybe, I don't know, Michael.  
  
She used my name. Ahh, shut up, self, shut up.  
  
CracKing: Look, are you alright? You were a mess at school today.although now it's clear why. That's pretty cool about your mom and Mr. Gianini. You must be excited.  
  
Or mortified.  
  
FtLouie: I guess so. I mean, it's kind of embarrassing. But at least this time my mom's getting married, like a normal person  
  
Cracking: Now you won't need my help with your algebra homework anymore. You'll have your own personal tutor back home.  
  
NOOOO  
  
FtLouie: Well, I don't know I mean, he's going to be awfully busy for a while, moving in, and then there'll be the baby and everything.  
  
Thank you, god!  
  
CracKing: God, a baby. I can't believe it. No wonder you were wigging out so badly today.  
  
Oh shit. Please, god, don't let that insult here.  
  
FtLouie: Yeah I really was. Wigging out, I mean.  
  
Whew, somebody likes me up there  
  
CracKing: and what about that thing this afternoon with Lana? That couldn't have helped much. Though it was pretty funny, her thinking we were going out, huh?  
  
It wasn't funny. Why did I say that?  
  
FtLouie: Yeah she's such a headcase. I guess it's never occurred to her that two people of the opposite sex can just be friends with no romantic involvement.  
  
Oh but I want romantic involvement. There is nothing wrong with romantic involvement. It's Time for a subject change.well..kind of.  
  
CracKing: Yeah. Listen, what are you doing Friday night?  
  
Please say nothing. PLEASE say nothing!  
  
FtLouie: I don't know why?  
  
Deep breath.. CracKing: Because it's Halloween, you know, I thought a bunch of us could get together and go see The Rocky Horror Picture Show over at the Village Cinema.  
  
So it's note a date.but it could be if it wanted to be.if that makes any sense  
  
FtLouie: Can I get back to you? I may have a family obligation that evening.  
  
Not a yes.but all hope is not lost.  
  
CracKing: Sure, just let me know. Well, see you tomorrow  
  
FtLouie: Yeah I can't wait  
  
Can't wait to see me? Oh.wait.that was just sarcasm. She's worried about the interview.Duh, Michael, you're an idiot.  
  
CracKing: Don't worry you were telling the trust. You can't get in trouble for telling the truth.  
  
Oh god, what a lie.  
  
Best things about wanting your sister's best friend  
  
She's always around  
  
You see her relaxed personality  
  
You can watch her sleeping  
  
Worst things about wanting your sister's best friend  
  
1.) Your sister can, and will, find out and possibly tell best friend  
  
2.) You are nothing but her best friend's brother, therefore the girl in question doesn't realize you have just as much of a duck as any other guy she will come across.sometimes more  
  
3.) She's not your age.blah. 


End file.
